JAMÁS LO OLVIDARÉ
by Luis Carlos
Summary: El doctor Craig Tucker era uno de los médicos más respetados del asilo mental de South Park ya que nunca se rendía ante cualquier caso que se le asignaba, no importaba que tan difícil fuera. Hasta que de repente un nuevo paciente hace que en él nazca una profunda y retorcida obsesión que le hará hacer cosas que nunca se imaginó hacer ¿Qué hará? descúbranlo aquí.


**JAMÁS LO OLVIDARÉ**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo otro fic especial que es un (música de tambores por favor) ¡CREEK! (enseguida las personas adoradoras de esa pareja empiezan a aplaudir ensordecedoramente XD) y es muy curioso que después de tanto tiempo en fan ficción, hasta ahora hago un fic con el Creek como pareja principal ¿Qué interesante verdad? XD.**

**Pero, este fic es más especial que los que he hecho últimamente ¿Por qué? Pues porque está dedicado a cierta personita que es muy buena amiga mía y a quién quiero mucho y esa persona es… (De nuevo oigan música de tambores XD)**

**¡FERNANDA! (Oh sea Cereal Pascual) Cumple hoy el 13 de Enero y como es una de mis mejores amigas de fan ficción, hacerle un fic en su honor es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella ;D**

**Eso sí, puede que el contenido de este fic no sea del agrado de todo público ¿Por qué? Pues lo tendrán que leer por supuesto y por último… para hacer esta historia me inspiré en otro fic también Creek que leí hace años cuando no tenía cuenta; no recuerdo su nombre pero la trama es muy parecida a la que usaré ahora y por alguna razón la autora de esa historia la borró lo que es una verdadera desgracia ya que fue un buen fic D:**

**Pero ya basta de blablablá y comencemos. Como he dicho en varias ocasiones, South Park no es mío, es del dúo dinámico conformado por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos reconozcan ser parejita XD) y la temática de esta historia me inspiré un poco en otro fic que no recuerdo, pero el resto de la temática y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad.**

El doctor Craig Tucker era un medico muy respetado del asilo mental de South Park ya que a pesar de su duro carácter y aparente insensibilidad hacia sus pacientes, no desistía en ayudarlos con sus problemas; no importaba que tan difícil sea el caso que se le asigne, él no se rendiría hasta curar del todo a la persona que cruzara la puerta de su consultorio o que por lo menos su vida se vuelva más amena de la que tenía antes de ir a pedirle ayuda.

-Extrañaré a este chico- se dijo a sí mismo mientras guardaba un archivo que decía: "Thomas Thompson" -sus insultos era lo que más me agradaban de él- soltó una risa acompañada de un suspiro nostálgico -pero ahora ya debe de estar feliz junto a su madre y a esa chica llamada Tammy- por alguna razón su voz sonó molesta por la simple mención del nombre de esa jovencita.

_**-"Doctor Tucker, su nuevo paciente está listo"-**_ le avisó la voz de una mujer a través de un parlante.

-Dígale que pase- dicho esto cerró su archivador para luego ver otros documentos -Tweek Tweak- leyó el nombre del que iba a ser si siguiente paciente para luego ver una fotografía de él. Era un chico pelo rubio alborotado, muy delgado por no decir algo demacrado, ojos verde oliva y debajo de estos unas profundas ojeras, este último detalle llamó la atención del doctor Tucker -que curioso… tiene ojeras parecidas a las que tenía Thomas…- susurró.

-¿Pu-puedo pasar? ¡GAH!- preguntó tímidamente el mismo chico abriendo un poco la puerta del consultorio sujetando la perilla con una temblorosa mano izquierda, al igual que su cuerpo que temblaba levemente.

Craig arqueó la ceja izquierda al verlo; en persona ese chico es más pequeño de lo que parece en la foto e incluso más delicado y no solo eso, sino que tenía un tic notable en su ojo izquierdo cerrándolo y abriéndolo a una velocidad alarmante, se agarraba el pelo con su mano derecha y tenía una camisa verde mal abotonada.

-"Sin dudas este será un caso muy interesante"- pensó el doctor con una ansiedad muy rara en él -claro que puedes pasar. Por favor siéntate- le pidió señalando una silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio.

-¡AH! Gra-gracias- el pequeño rubio aún muy tímido se adentró en el consultorio y con pasos torpes se dirigió a la silla y cuando iba a sentarse en ella resbaló cayendo sentado al piso -¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR NO ME ODIE, FUE UN ACCIDENTE, SE LO SUPLICO NO ME MATE!- se disculpó a gritos como si hubiera cometido el peor error de la historia y lloraba a mares.

El doctor Tucker de nuevo arqueó la ceja por su exagerada y algo humorística reacción, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura y no sonrió ni rió en algún momento.

-No se asuste jovencito, no le voy hacer nada. Errar es de humano- le quiso tranquilizar -así que por favor, tome asiento- le volvió a pedir. El chico después de exclamar otra cosa finalmente se sentó, siguió temblando jalándose el pelo y el tic en su ojo seguía a toda potencia -es un placer conocerlo jovencito. Yo soy el doctor Craig Tucker- se presentó formalmente.

-Yo so-soy Tweek Tw-Tweak ¡Ah!- continuó con sus temblores y tics. El doctor ya no pudo disimular una pequeña risa.

-Bien jovencito, me fuiste asignado ya que sufres de un supuesto caso grave de paranoia e ilusiones; pero quiero saber según tus propias que es lo que te pasa- el médico le preguntó esto ya serio juntando sus manos y apoyándolas en su escritorio.

-¡Oh Jesucristo! Todos andan diciendo que yo estoy loco ¡Y NO LO ESTOY! Es solo que ve-veo cosas que nadie más pu-puede ver- el pequeño rubio dijo esto ya notablemente molesto. Craig lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces por favor dime que es lo que vez que hace que las demás personas crean que estás loco- le pidió con todo el tacto que poseía.

-No-no quiero, después usted se bu-burlaría de mí ¡OH CIELOS!- el chico se mostraba reacio a decirle su problema, eso hizo que el mayor soltara un bramido ya que odiaba a los pacientes que fueran así de testarudos y cerrados.

-Te prometo que no me burlaré de ti, más bien, te juro que no lo haré- le dijo esto para ganarse un poco de su confianza; el chico lo vio fijamente ya que para él una persona que es capaz de jurar, es alguien en quién se puede confiar.

-Es-está bien ¡OH CIELOS SANTO! Lo-lo que yo veo es…- le comenzó a contar que es lo que tanto le atormenta.

Le dijo que desde muy joven él miraba criaturas de fantasía como gnomos, duendes, hadas, trolls, fantasmas y otras cosas más, también le dijo que él sufre déficit de atención a lo que sus padres le daban café para tratar de mantenerlo bajo control y que el gobierno siempre lo está observando y que en cualquier momento lo trataría de raptar y usarlo para sus experimentos y como cerecita en el pastel le cuesta mucho trabajo dormir en las noches por el temor de ser secuestrado por aliens.

Craig ante todo su relato se le había quedado viendo con una expresión de: "¿Lo está diciendo en serio?" no en el sentido de que no le crea, sino porque si lo que dice es cierto entonces todos sus problemas provienen del consumo del café a una edad tan temprana.

Es como un efecto dominó; al tomar café no puede conciliar el sueño y al no dormir la mente funciona mal a tal punto que hace que vea y oiga cosas que no están ahí y produzca un grave caso de paranoia y tenga tics, temblores y otras raras manías. Es tan simple que el médico no creer que alguien más no lo haya podido ayudar.

-Ya veo… - respiró hondamente -pues como te dije, yo estoy para ayudarte así que empecemos. Primero que todo… ¿No has intentado no beber tanto café? Tal vez de esa forma puedas conciliar mejor el sueño y así no verías esos supuestos gnomos y demás criaturas que tanto te atormentan para que luego…

-¡NO!- para su sorpresa el rubio lo interrumpió con un grito de enojo parándose bruscamente de la silla -¡De ninguna manera dejaré de tomar mi valioso café! Usted es como los demás médicos que supuestamente me han tratado de curar ¡Solo quiere apartarme de mi preciado café!- el rencor acompañaba la ira en sus palabras.

-…- Craig pensó en que decirle para calmarlo y que no se alterara más de lo que estaba -está bien, está bien, no te estoy obligando a que dejes de tomar lo que tanto te gusta- logró que el rubio se calmara un poco -¿Pero por lo menos has intentado alguna siquiera dejar de tomar café al menos por un día?- trató de tocar de nuevo ese tema.

El rubio en vez de alterarse de nuevo, desvió la mirada para luego sentarse en la silla soltando un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Sí, seguí la re-recomendación de un doctor de tra-tratar de no to-tomar café du-durante un día y poder dormir y… ¡OH DIOS SANTO! ¡Fue lo más horrible que me haya pasado alguna vez! Trataba y trataba de dormir ¡Pero no podía! Sentía una horrible sensación de angustia y otros malestares que no sé cómo describir ¡Sentía que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento GAH!- exclamó jalándose su desordenada cabellera rubia.

-"Ummm… ya veo, pasó por una grave etapa de abstinencia"- dedujo el médico ya que según lo que el chico le dijo, le pasó lo mismo que le pasa a un drogadicto cuando no consume su dosis diaria -"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, tal vez sea tan difícil como el caso de Thomas"- pensó esto con ironía -si no quieres dejar de tomar café, entonces exploremos otras opciones para poder ayudarte ¿Te parece bien?- le ofreció sonriendo un poco.

-Es-está bien ¡AH!- el pequeño rubio también sonrió un poco.

El tiempo pasaba y el caso del joven Tweek era más complicado de lo que el doctor Tucker creyó. Ya que no solamente la cafeína parecía ser la causante de sus problemas mentales, sino el entorno que lo rodeaba contribuía en eso.

Para empezar esta la relación de sus padres, ellos están peleados y solo falta un pelo para que se divorcien; para cualquier joven esto es una experiencia bastante desagradable y mucho peor si se trata de alguien con problemas mentales como los que tiene el chico de cabello alborotado.

En segundo lugar esta su relación con las demás personas, especialmente con los demás jóvenes de la escuela a la que asiste. Si bien tiene un pequeño grupo de amigos, el resto de los chicos lo trata muy mal al considerarlo un bicho raro o un fenómeno; siendo víctima frecuente del matoneo y de incontables burlas y otras formas de maltrato, es otro factor que influye en su decadente salud mental y los profesores poco ayudan ya que también lo creen alguien raro e inusual.

Y en tercer lugar lo que le gusta ver, oh sea documentales, películas, series de TV, libros de teorías conspirativas y ese tipo de cosas que es combustible para su mente tan paranoica, mejor dicho, es puro veneno que lo empeora más y más.

Sin embargo, todo eso se le hacía muy interesante al doctor Tucker, más bien, se le hace un reto un desafío a su altura. Tal él sea alguien que le guste lo simple y sea algo aburrido, pero como cualquier persona debes en cuando le gusta que un reto se le presente y lo ponga a prueba y un paciente como Tweek sin lugar a dudas es que lo hará usar cada uno de sus años de experiencia como doctor.

Es como pasó justo antes de conocer al pequeño rubio, cuando se estaba refiriendo al tal Thomas. Fue un caso que le costó mucho trabajo tratar y de hecho tenía muchas similitudes con el caso de Tweek ya que ese otro joven era alguien que sufría mucho porque estaba enfermo del síndrome de Tourette que hace que diga groserías sin poder evitarlo y ganándose también malos tratos por parte de las demás personas e incluso llegó a los extremos de querer suicidarse en varias ocasiones.

Tuvo un final feliz, su síndrome podrá no tener cura alguna, pero Craig logró hacer que el chico dejara de tener todo clase de pensamientos suicidas y viera lo bello que es la vida. Aunque no puede llevarse todo el crédito ya que el joven también recibió el apoyo de su madre y de una jovencita llamada Tammy Warner que amaba y aceptaba al rubio tal y como es y Craig llegó a desarrollar cierto cariño especial hacia el joven de Tourette.

Volviendo con el asunto de Tweek, el doctor Craig hizo lo mismo que usó con Thomas y eso fue internarlo durante un tiempo en el asilo, muy a pesar de lo que decían los padres y amigos del rubio, pero los resultados eran más que obvios ya que la salud mental de Tweek estaba mejorando considerablemente, al estar lejos de los elementos que tanto lo atormentaban, su mente en caos se estaba tranquilizando.

Pero al mismo tiempo que el rubio se estaba curando, Craig desarrolló hacia él el mismo cariño especial que había desarrollado hacia Thomas; se supone que los doctores no deben de tener algún vínculo emocional con sus pacientes, pero Craig no podía evitarlo, tal vez por el hecho de que este chico y el de Tourette hayan tenido vidas muy sufridas sea el motivo por el que los aprecia y quiera mucho, como si fueran hermanitos menores a los que cuidar y ayudar.

Oh… puede ser algo más profundo, algo como… ¿Amor? ¡Pero qué ridículo! Sería ilógico que él se enamore de alguien tan joven ¡Y mucho menos si es del mismo sexo! ¿Entonces qué era lo que estaba desarrollando por ese pequeño y adorable rubio? Tal vez… ¿Una necesidad y obsesión?

Cuando le dé de alta eso significara que ya no podrá seguir a su lado, ni podría disfrutar de su compañía, tampoco podrá seguir cuidándolo porque él ya no necesitará de su ayuda.

¿A quién quería engañar? Craig quería que Tweek permaneciera a su lado, lo necesitaba y ansiaba con todo su ser, ya sea porque desarrolló una enfermiza obsesión hacia él o porque en verdad se había enamorado sin que se diera cuenta o porque quería que siga siendo un reto a su altura, de seguro esto es lo que le ocurrió con Thomas y por eso se puso algo melancólico cuando se fue, pero no solo eso, sino que le guardaba rencor a Tammy por haber sido quién se quedó su corazón.

¿Qué debería hacer? Debía de encontrar alguna forma para que el rubiecito se quedara a su lado. Alterar los resultados de sus progresos no sería una buena opción ya que todo ha sido clasificado y revisado por el medico jefe del asilo, Stanley Marsh, así que tenía que pensar en otro método.

Es un medico muy inteligente, no debe de resultarle difícil encontrar la forma de hacer que el chico permanezca a su lado… médico… medicina… ¡Eso es! Ya sabía cómo lograr su cometido, puede llegar a perder su empleo por eso e incluso la propia libertad, pero con tal de tener a ese pequeño rubio a su lado, estaría dispuesto a correr ese enorme riesgo.

Era el último día que Tweek iba a pasar en el asilo, Craig apenas y podía disimular su desagrado; pero si su plan salía a la perfección, pronto lo tendría a su merced de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí doctor Craig- le agradeció el chico sonriendo enormemente. Él en todo este tiempo no solamente ha mejorado mucho mentalmente, sino también en el aspecto físico ya que no es tan delgado ni demacrado, sus ojeras han desaparecido, su cabello no es tan alborotado y se abotona bien su camisa.

-No me lo agradezcas Tweek, es mi trabajo- Craig habló con toda humildad y una sonrisa cínica adornaba su cara -pero antes de que te vallas, ten esto- le dio un papel en dónde tenía una receta médica, el chico le pregunto para que eso -en caso de que te sientas mal o sufras de ansiedad o tengas alguna especie de recaída, tómate una pastilla de cada medicamento al mismo tiempo para que así tus problemas no regresen- le explicó sin quitar su sonrisa hipócrita.

-Gracias de nuevo doctor Craig- para su sorpresa el rubio lo abrazó de forma amistosa, pero no desaprovechó ese momento y también le correspondió el gesto apoyando su cara en su cabello deleitándose con su aroma.

Al separarse el chico se dirigió a dónde estaba su madre y sus amigos, un grupo muy pintoresco cabe decir ya que estaba conformado por puros rubios. Los dos más grandes tienen el mismo tamaño, uno usa una anorak naranja con la capucha baja, el otro un suéter celeste y su cara parece la de un niño y los más chicos eran incluso más pequeños que el propio Tweek, uno tiene un chaleco de Jean y peinado de medio lado y el último el pelo un poco largo, un saco rojo, un corbatín y una gorra, en total eran 5 incluyendo al paciente de Craig.

-¡Hola Tweek!- le saludaron los más pequeños abrazándolo al mismo tiempo como si fueran hermanos luego de que él y su madre se abrazaran y besaran.

-¡Gary, Pip, me alegro tanto de verlos!- Tweek sonreía enormemente y luego se separaron. Craig había fruncido un poco el ceño ante ese gesto.

-Te ex-extrañábamos mu-mucho, nos hacías falta allá en la es-escuela- le dijo el rubio del suéter celeste frotándose un poco los nudillos y sonriendo enormemente.

-Digo lo mismo que Butters, sin ti las cosas no son las mismas- habló ahora el rubio en anorak naranja acariciándole el cabello; Craig se molestó más por su acción -cuando todos vean que ya estás bien, de seguro ni te reconocerán- bromeó un poco haciendo reír a los otros rubios y a la madre de Tweek.

-Gracias Kenny. Todo se lo debo al doctor Craig- señaló al doctor que enseguida cambió su expresión a su típica expresión neutral y nadie se dio cuenta de su semblante, excepto el rubio del anorak que lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sin dudas es un genio- alagó el rubio de la gorra, conocido como Pip.

-Más bien un santo- el otro pequeño rubio, Gary, dijo esto de forma muy religiosa.

-Gracias a él todo el Team Rubio está completo de nuevo- habló ahora el chico conocido como Butters todavía sonriendo como los dos más pequeños.

-Bueno chicos, para celebrar haremos una pequeña fiesta en la cafetería ¿Les parece bien?- cuando la madre de Tweek sugirió esto su hijo, los rubios más chicos y Butters gritaron: "¡SÍ!" al mismo tiempo para luego retirarse.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kenny?- le preguntó el rubio celeste ya que él no cambiaba su posición y seguía viendo con mucha desconfianza al doctor.

-Nada Butters, nada- le dijo cortante -"creo que ese tipo tiene algo entre manos"- luego de pensar esto siguió a sus amigos.

Craig no despegó su vista de ellos hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su consultorio.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tucker? ¿No deberías estar feliz de que tu paciente al fin se haya repuesto del todo?- le preguntó el medico Stanley que pasaba por ahí viendo un formulario, al parecer fue testigo de todo eso a lo que el otro médico soltó un chasquido.

-No soy como tú, Marsh. Qué te apegas mucho a tus pacientes como ese tal Kyle Bro… como se apellide- cuando le esto toscamente, Stan enseguida lo vio muy molesto para luego seguir su camino -"y muy pronto… Tweek regresará a mí"- pensó esto con mucha malicia.

Ya ha pasado alrededor de un mes desde que el pequeño rubio se fue del asilo. Craig literalmente se había estado muriendo de la impaciencia para que él regresara y más tomando en cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no ha recibido un caso que considere a su altura y mucho menos un reto.

_**-"Doctor Tucker, doctor Tucker, aquí hay alguien que lo busca desesperadamente"-**_ le dijeron por el altavoz haciendo que sonriera enormemente.

-Dile que pase, Bárbara- dicho esto empezó hacer una cuenta regresiva -5… 4… 3… 2… 1-

-¡Doctor Craig GAH!- apenas terminó de contar la puerta de su consultorio fue abierta nada más y nada menos que por el propio Tweek que se veía tan mal como la primera vez que se vieron en persona solo que ahora lloraba sin control.

-¿Tweek? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?- fingió muy bien su sorpresa y enseguida el chico se le acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente empapando su pecho de lágrimas.

-¡Es horrible, de nuevo veo y oigo cosas que no existen, no puedo dormir bien! ¡De seguro los alienígenas o el gobierno me hicieron algo para volver a ser el de antes!- el doctor trató de no reír por esto último mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿En serio regresaste a ser el de antes, acaso no te has tomado los medicamentos que te receté?- su hipocresía se hizo más evidente cuando dijo eso ya que los medicamentos que le recetó no eran para ayudarlo, sino para perjudicar su mente y hacer que fuera el mismo de antes.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! Me los he tomado tal y como me lo recomendó ¡PERO NO HAN SERVIDO DE NADA!- se aferró más a él sin incomodarse de las caricias que recibía por parte de su "amigo" que sonrió enormemente de nuevo.

-¿No te han servido? Qué raro- fingió incertidumbre para luego agarrarle el rostro y hacer que lo viera directo a los ojos -pero no te preocupes, de nuevo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte; de eso no tengas dudas- hizo que su cínica sonrisa se volviera amigable.

-¡No sabe lo feliz que estoy de tenerlo a usted como doctor!- de nuevo el chico lo abrazó.

-"Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de nuevo como mi paciente"- dijo para sus adentros apegándolo a su cuerpo.

Ese fue el inicio de un infernal ciclo para el pequeño Tweek. Ya que Craig primero lo "ayudaba" para luego dejarlo ir y que empeorara para luego regresar hacia él en busca de ayuda y de nuevo recibir su "ayuda" y después irse y así sucesivamente y aparentemente ni él, ni sus amigos, ni sus padres tenían alguna ligera sospecha de lo que en realidad le pasaba.

Para el médico era un sueño hecho realidad ya que prácticamente tenía al pequeño rubio en la palma de su mano y podía disfrutar de su compañía cuando le plazca, tal vez no lo consiguió con Thomas, pero con Tweek lo compensa y con creses.

Pero como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán, todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final y el tiempo para Craig se estaba acabando. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que comenzó su ciclo con Tweek y eso ya estaba llamando la atención de sus superiores que pensaban que él no estaba llegando a ningún lado en su labor de "curar" al chico.

-Vamos a pasar el caso de Tweek a otro médico- cuando Stan le dijo eso a Craig, este abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó esto no solo asombrado sino también furioso de que lo quieran separar de su adorable rubio -¿Por qué?- no disimuló para nada su enojo.

-Craig, ya llevas más de un año atendiendo a ese chico y no hay progreso algo. Cada vez que parece estar curado recae de nuevo una y otra vez; la junta directiva cree que un cambio de médico sea lo mejor para él- su superior quiso ser sutil.

-Tú llevas más de dos años con ese tal Kyle y nadie te dice nada al respecto- el doctor Marsh se molestó enseguida cuando le reprochó eso.

-Esto no se trata de mí, ni de ti. Se trata de la salud de ese joven; así que si no se ve algún avance pronto, su caso pasará a manos de otro- dijo como si fuera una sentencia final -ahora por favor retírate- no lo quería tener más en frente de él.

Craig se retiró echando humos y rechinando los dientes ¡Estaba al borde del abismo! No solo iba a perder a su lindo rubio, sino que también podrían descubrir su jugada.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Esa era la pregunta que Craig se hacía a sí mismo desde la charla que tuvo con Stan hace alrededor de una semana.

-¿Le o-ocurre algo do-doctor Craig?- le preguntó Tweek ya que los dos estaban en su despacho.

-Nada Tweek, nada- le quiso tranquilizar acariciándole la cabeza -ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu cuarto para que descanses ya que mañana haremos más pruebas-le pidió.

-Está bien ¡GAH!- el rubio se retiró y apenas lo hizo, Craig soltó un gemido de fastidio.

-Tengo que hacer algo para no perderte mi niño… debo hablar de nuevo con el idiota de Stan, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que hable con la junta para que no nos separen.

Tragándose su gran orgullo, se dirigió al despacho del otro médico. Como ya era muy tarde no había nadie más por los pasillos del asilo y todo estaba tan silencioso que se podría oír la caída de un alfiler.

Pero para la sorpresa de Tucker, al acercarse a su destino escuchaba lo que parecían ser ¿Gemidos? Eso también se le hizo muy extraño, sobre todo porque provenían de la oficina del doctor Marsh.

-"¿Qué rayos pasa ahí adentro?"- se preguntó a sí mismo pegando la oreja a la puerta -"¿Será posible qué…?"- para corroborar sus sospechas giró la perilla.

Se llevó una monumental sorpresa por lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos, ya que el tan querido y respetado doctor Stan Marsh ¡Estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con un paciente! Y no con cualquier paciente ¡Sino con el propio Kyle Broflovski!

El pelinegro estaba acomodado entre las piernas del chico, que se encontraba acostado en una camilla usando solamente una bata, y le daba fuertes y rápidas embestidas.

-¡¿Te gusta verdad?!- le preguntó para luego lamerle la oreja derecha y como le daba la espalda a la puerta, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Craig.

Este casi enseguida dejó de estar atónito y sonrió macabramente ya que se le ocurrió un buen plan para poder conservar al pequeño Tweek.

-Cof, cof, no quisiera interrumpirlo doctor Marsh…- tosió un poco y enseguida el otro pelinegro detuvo su acción y dio media vuelta para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos -no sabía que atendía a sus pacientes a tan altas horas de la noche- sonrió con todo descaro.

-¡AH, AH, AH ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- movió desesperadamente sus manos delante suyo luego de haberse subido el cierre de su pantalón.

-¿Ah no? Qué curioso, podía jurar que estaba teniendo relaciones con ese chico-no quitó su sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta -eso lo explica todo…- ironizó al darse cuenta de porque Stan tenía a ese joven pelirrojo por tanto tiempo.

-Te lo suplico Craig, por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que acabas de ver, te daré lo que quieras pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- Craig sonrió aún más cuando escuchó las palabras: "te daré lo que quieras".

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie a cambio de…- Stan se tragó un nudo en la garganta por lo podría pedirle -de que convenzas a la junta directiva de que no me quiten el caso de Tweek.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto apego a ese chico?- cuándo le preguntó Tucker sonrió ahora de medio lado -un momento ¿No me digas que tú también…?- se asombró al darse cuenta de todo.

-Correcto, yo también le tengo mucho cariño y aprecio a mi lindo paciente- habló por él -así que ya sabes que hacer, convencerás a esos imbéciles de la junta directiva de no quitarme el caso de Tweek ¿Entendido?- le dijo esto ya serio.

-Craig… yo no sé si pueda…- iba a objetar el otro y degenerado doctor pero Craig lo interrumpió golpeando una pared con el puño derecho.

-Escúchame bien idiota, harás todo lo posible para que Tweek siga a mi lado. Y pensándolo bien, quiero que convenzas a esos estúpidos de que él sea mi paciente permanente y de que yo soy el único que lo puede tratar y que sea internado aquí para siempre hasta que lo "cure"- su obsesión lo estaba llevando a desear casi lo imposible.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Craig? Por más que lo intente yo no creo…- Stan trató de objetar de nuevo pero el otro médico se le acercó y lo cogió de la parte delantera de su ropa levantándolo unos centímetros del piso haciendo que lo viera directamente a sus ojos y en los suyos parecía a punto de salir chispas.

-No estás en posición de objetar. Así que harás lo que te ordené ya que de los dos tú eres el que tiene más que perder, después de todo ¿Cómo reaccionaría tu bella esposa Wendy al descubrir tus gustos secretos? Estaría totalmente devastada y mancharías tanto tu buen nombre como el de la familia de ella y aparte de eso terminarías en la cárcel en dónde abusaran de ti por pedófilo ¿Eso es lo que quieres, eh?-

Stan agachó la cabeza dándose por vencido ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando inició su enferma relación con ese joven pelirrojo?

-Está bien Craig, haré todo lo posible para que Tweek sea tu paciente permanente y sea internado por tiempo indefinido en el asilo- la sonrisa que a Tucker se le formó en la cara, fue la más grande y perversa que alguna vez haya visto Stan.

-Bien pensado…- le dio unas leves palmadas en la cara.

-Ag… Ag…- gimió el joven pelirrojo que claramente estaba en un estado narcoleptico y no era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; eso hizo que Craig riera un poco.

-Es muy lindo, debo reconocerlo- acarició los rulos rojos del chico al que le salía un poco de baba de las bocas y solo balbuceaba pocas cosas -pero no tanto como mi Tweek- dicho esto dio media vuelta para dejarlo solo a su suerte e irse de la oficina de Stan.

-Espera Craig- le llamó y él se detuvo pero sin encararlo -te lo pido, deja tu obsesión con ese chico.

-¿Tú me vas aconsejar a mí? ¡JA! El burro le dice al conejo orejón, puto descarado de mierda- le habló con toda ironía del mundo.

-Yo ya no tengo vuelta atrás, pero tú aún estás a tiempo. Piénsalo mejor y no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir y no solo por tu bien, sino por el chico ya que al estar internado aquí no podrá volver con su familia y amigos- quiso razonar con él tratando de llegar a su lado más "humano" por así decirlo, pero el otro médico solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Mientras que pueda tener a Tweek a mi lado, lo demás me importa un bledo- dicho esto salió del despachó de Marsh que desvió la mirada sujetándose el puente de la nariz para luego ver a su "amante" y acariciarle la mejilla derecha y continuar en dónde quedaron.

La suerte pareció sonreírle a Craig ya que Stan fue capaz de convencer a la junta directiva para que él siga siendo el médico a cargo de Tweek y que el chico estuviera por tiempo indefinido en el asilo hasta que logre "curarse".

Por supuesto, los padres y amigos del chico no estaban para nada feliz ya que él no podrá estar junto a ellos y tampoco podrán visitarlo con la misma frecuencia que antes ya que supuestamente su "mala influencia" es uno de los factores de las recaídas de Tweek.

-Mi hijito…- la señora Tweek lo abrazaba fuertemente llorando y él le correspondía el gesto.

-Te echaremos de menos amigo- Pip también lo abrazó junto con Gary.

-Esto no debería de estar pasando, se supone que él debería de haberse curado ya con la ayuda del doctor Craig- Butters no solo estaba triste, sino también muy desconcertado.

-Butters… debo de hablar de algo contigo a solas- le pidió Kenny en voz baja para luego alejarlo de los demás chicos y de la madre de Tweek.

-¿Qué pa-pasa Kenny?- le preguntó extrañado por su aptitud.

-Es sobre ese tal doctor. Desde un principio él me ha dado mala espina- le comenzó a decir sus sospechas sobre Tucker ya que ha sido el único en sospechar de él durante todo ese tiempo dándose cuenta del patrón de mejora y recaída de Tweek.

-¿Lo-lo estás di-diciendo en serio, Kenny?- Butters no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir.

-Claro que lo estoy diciendo en serio, solo que no tengo pruebas para demostrar que todo esto es obra ese de médico. Pero tengo esto- dijo sacando una hoja de papel -lo encontré hace un par de días en la casa de Tweek, es la receta médica que le dio ese tipo para mejorarlo- le dio la hoja al otro rubio -yo no soy experto en medicina, pero cuando Tweek se sentía mal y se tomaba estas cosas, al días siguiente estaba peor.

-¿Crees que ese doctor le haya dado a T-Tweek e-estos medicamentos para lo que perjudiquen a pro-propósito?- le preguntó Butters viendo la receta.

-Estoy casi totalmente seguro de eso- Kenny vio a lo lejos al doctor Craig que veía en silencio a su paciente y como se seguía despidiendo de su madre y de los rubios menores -mi hermano mayor Kevin estudia medicina, así que le pediré su opinión sobre esto y si mis sospechas son reales… ese hijo de puta lo va a pagar muy caro.

-¿Se lo de-decimos a Tweek?- le preguntó el otro rubio frotándose los nudillos.

-Se lo diremos cuando mi hermano lo rectifique, ya que si se lo decimos en este momento quedaría devastado- enfocó su vista en su amigo de pelo alborotado.

Pasó una semana y las cosas seguían con "normalidad" en el asilo y de nuevo los amigos de Tweek lo fueron a visitar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Tweek?- le preguntó Gary.

-Mucho mejor ¡GAH! Todo gracias al doctor Craig- cuando el rubio de ojos verdes dijo esto, tanto Kenny como Butters se vieron de reojo y el de ropa naranja dio un leve asentimiento.

-Tweek… tengo que decirte algo muy importante y que no te va a gustar- los tres pequeños rubios lo vieron extrañados por eso.

-¿Qué co-cosa? ¡No me digas que estás enfermo de cáncer y que te vas a morir ya que eso sería terrible y…!- Kenny le tapó la boca para que no dijera nada más ya que si bien extrañaba sus comentarios tan disparatados, este no era el momento para eso.

-No me pasa nada a mí, es sobre ti- sus pequeños amigos lo vieron más confundidos todavía.

Luego de que terminara la hora de visitas…

-Tweek, se acabó la hora de visita. Tienes que regresar- le dijo Craig acercándosele.

Pero los otros chicos apenas lo escucharon, enseguida lo vieron fijamente. Kenny y Butters con odio, Gary y Pip con miedo, y Tweek… con una combinación de esos sentimientos y varios más.

El doctor arqueó la ceja derecha por el semblante que ellos le dedicaban, especialmente su adorable paciente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- les preguntó y todos ellos se vieron los unos a los otros.

-Nada señor. Ya nos vamos- dijo el pequeño Gary para luego retirarse con los demás; otra vez Kenny fue el último en irse mientras su mirada se chocaba con la del médico. Ninguno parpadeaba hasta que el rubio vio de reojo a Tweek para luego seguir a los demás.

-"¿Qué traen entre manos esos mocosos?"- preguntó el doctor molesto y confundido -vamos Tweek- el rubio en vez de seguirlo enseguida, lo seguía viendo sin cambiar de semblante -¿Tweek?- preguntó.

-Ya voy doctor- Craig se sorprendió por el tono con el que le habló ya que en vez de ser amistoso y tierno, era hostil y rencoroso.

Pero no dijo nada más y junto con él caminaron hacia su cuarto con un incómodo silencio y cuando llegaron a su habitación, el doctor decidió hablar.

-¿De qué hablaste con tus amigos, Tweekers?- fue directo al punto llamándolo por ese bonito apodo que le inventó dese hace rato.

-Lo sé todo- el chico también habló sin rodeo alguno.

-¿Cómo dices?- no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-¡QUE YA SÉ LA VERDAD GAH! Usted no me ha ayudado ¡SOLO HA ESTADO JUGANDO CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! Cada vez que mejoraba y me daba de alta, me recomendaba tomar esas malditas drogan que me enloquecían para de nuevo establecerme aquí y recibir su supuesta ayuda y de nuevo repetía el proceso ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACERME ESO?! ¡CREÍ QUE ERA MI AMIGO!- no solo la ira estaba gravada en su voz, sino también el dolor, la tristeza, miedo por haber sido traicionado por alguien que fue de su entera y absoluta confianza.

Craig se quedó helado ¡Su paciente lo descubrió! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ahora que iba hacer?

-De… ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso, Tweek? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo sea capaz de hacer tal cosa?- trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-¡Kenny me lo explicó todo!-

-"Ese maldito muchacho…"- pensó el doctor ya molesto -¿Pero cómo le puedes creer a un chico que no sabe nada de medicina, ni de psicoanálisis por encima de un profesional como yo?- trató de desacreditar al rubio del anorak naranja.

-¡Porque él ha sido mi amigo desde siempre! Es alguien a quién le confiaría mi vida ¡Y no es un maldito mentiroso como lo es usted!- Craig se sintió muy dolido por las palabras que recibía por parte del chico.

-Tweek…- le trató de acariciar la mejilla pero el chico se corrió.

-¡Nada de lo que diga me convencerá de lo contrario, maldito mentiroso! Ahora mismo mis amigos deben de estar de regreso con las persona adecuadas que se encargaran de darle a usted su merecido ¡Y alejarlo de mí para siempre!- hizo el ademan de irse del cuarto.

Pero su "querido doctor" al escuchar que lo iban a alejar de él, dejó de lado toda preocupación para reemplazarla por una gran ira ¡De ninguna manera lo iban a separar de su rubiecito!

-No…- susurró tomándolo de la muñeca derecha -¡NADA NI NADIE ME SEPARARAN DE TI!- le gritó en toda la cara luego de aporrearlo contra una pared aterrándolo enseguida.

-¡SUÉLTEME!- a pesar de eso, el chico le dio un gancho al hígado haciendo que lo soltara gruñendo del dolor, que se sobara esa zona y de nuevo amañó con irse.

-¡TÚ NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE!- el médico se recuperó rápido, lo cogió esta vez de los hombros y lo aventó contra una mesa haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde de esta y cayera al piso inconsciente -¿Tweek?- se preocupó al ver que le salía sangre de la cabeza y lo movió un poco pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡RESPONDA MALDITA SEA!- se exasperó.

Tenía que pensar de nuevo rápido. Al carajo con los engaños, si ya lo habían descubierto no tenía de otra y debía irse enseguida, junto con el pequeño rubio por supuesto. Así que cogió su celular y llamó a Stan.

_**-"¿Quién es?"-**_ preguntó el otro médico del otro lado, por su tono de voz se podía deducir que estaba algo agitado ¿Por qué será?

-Soy yo, Marsh. Necesito de tu ayuda- Craig le habló con prisa.

_**-"Carajo Craig ¿Por qué me interrumpes ahora?"-**_ se molestó enseguida y después se escuchó en el fondo una voz que dijo: ¿Algún problema doctor Marsh?, Craig enseguida supo lo que le pasaba.

-Mira, lamento tanto haber interrumpido tu sesión de sexo con ese chico. Pero necesito que vengas al cuarto de Tweek enseguida- siguió hablando de forma apurada.

_**-"Ah maldita sea… voy en camino"-**_ cortó la llamada y luego Craig se dedicó a ver al pobre rubio que se removía un poco.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Craig?- le preguntó Stan al llegar y ver al chico rubio.

-Los putos amigos de Tweek me han descubierto, así que necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a mi auto para largarnos de aquí- Marsh abrió mucho los ojos por lo que oyó.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¡Qué me ayudes a llevarme a Tweek, maldita sea!- se exasperó el otro médico para luego coger al joven y cargarlo fácilmente al estilo princesa.

-Es obvio de que puedes llevarlo sin ningún problema ¿Para qué necesitas de mi ayuda?-

-Si ando por ahí solo cargando a un inconsciente Tweek, llamaría la atención de todos, pero si voy junto con otro médico no levantaré sospecha alguna- le explicó.

-Ajá, y que este inconsciente, con sangre en la cabeza y sea cargado por ti tampoco va a llamar la atención ¿Verdad?- cuando Stan le refutó esto, Craig miró de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en algo hasta que de nuevo en su retorcida mente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Llama al nuevo guardia y dile que traiga una silla de ruedas. Así las personas que nos puedan ver solo pensaran que estamos moviendo a un simple paciente y como el guardia es un chico estúpido, no sospechará nada.

Stan suspiró e hizo llamar al guardia para que fuera al cuarto de Tweek con una silla de ruedas. No le agrada para nada todo este asunto, pero tomando en cuenta de que podría librarse de Craig; es lo mejor para él.

-Aquí Kevin Stoley reportándose- se presentó el guardia. Tal y como Craig lo dijo, se trataba de un joven pelinegro de 20 años en adelante.

-Tenemos que llevar a este chico al parqueadero- dicho esto pusieron al rubio en la silla de ruedas y se pusieron en marcha.

-No… no por favor… no me dejen con él… ayúdenme…- Tweek recuperó un poco el conocimiento preocupando enseguida a Craig, angustiando a Stan y confundiendo al guardia.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó el pelinegro menor.

-Solo está divagando- dijo cortante Tucker a lo que el joven no dijo nada más.

Su plan estaba dando resultado ya que las pocas personas que los veían no levantaron sospecha alguna. Pero cuando se estaban acercando al parqueadero, el doctor Craig vio un extintor; como Stan y Kevin estaban delante de él no vieron como él lo cogió.

Al llegar al parqueadero, no había nadie.

-¿Qué quieren que haga con este chico?- preguntó el guardia sin sospechar nada.

-Tú, nada- Craig enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el extintor dejándolo inconsciente ante la mirada asombrada de Stan y este antes de que pudiera decir algo, cogió el arma del guardia y le apuntó con ella -ahora coge a Tweek y llévalo a mi auto- le aventó las llaves.

Marsh enseguida hizo lo que le pidió; cogió al rubio que de nuevo balbuceo algunas cosas y lo puso en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Tucker.

-Bien hecho. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué debo hacer contigo, Marsh?- Craig le siguió apuntando.

-Po-por favor Craig. Yo no le diré nada a nadie, te lo juro- le quiso asegurar mientras que el corazón le latía a toda potencia.

El otro médico se le quedó viendo fijamente notando como sus pupilas se contraían, parpadeaba varias veces, sudaba como un condenado y respiraba agitado.

-Sabes Marsh, eres un buen médico… pero un pésimo mentiroso- enseguida jaló el gatillo disparándole haciendo que la bala le atravesara el ojo derecho y saliera por la nuca; el sonido del disparo resonó por todo el parqueadero.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que ha hecho…?- le preguntó Tweek al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Nada mi pequeño Tweek, solo deshaciéndome de los problemas- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa mientras subía al auto y ponerse en marcha.

-Hay… ¿Qué pasó…?- preguntó Kevin recuperando el conocimiento -¡AAAHHH!- gritó cuando Craig le pasó el auto por encima matándolo también.

Condujo hasta llegar a la garita del parqueadero.

-¿Sé va tan temprano, doctor Tucker?- le preguntó un guardia.

-Sí Jasón, hoy no tuve mucho trabajo- le sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Y ese chico?- preguntó al darse cuenta de Tweek que trató de hablar para pedirle ayuda.

-Él, pues… ¡NO TE IMPORTA!- le disparó en el pecho matándolo también para luego ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

No sabía a dónde ir y andaba por la carretera sin rumbo fijo sin estar para nada mortificado por haber matado a tres personas.

-Craig… no…- le suplicó Tweek.

-No te preocupes Tweekers, ya encontraré la forma de cómo salir de esto y estar juntos para siempre- sonrió y le acarició el pelo como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada.

El rubio tenía que pensar en algo rápido para salvarse y escapar de las manos de ese loco.

-Craig…- el tono que usó fue ¿Seductor? -a pesar de todo… aún te quiero mucho…- con una temblorosa mano izquierda le acarició el muslo derecho sorprendiéndolo mucho.

-Muchas gracias mi Tweekers- sonrió enormemente de nuevo.

-Nunca te había dicho esto… pero eres alguien bastante guapo y varonil… no sé cómo no te has casado aún…- le siguió acariciando el muslo hasta llegar a su zona íntima.

-Porque nunca había encontrado a alguien como tú…- se dejó guiar por la emoción, tanto que olvidó por completo a Thomas.

-A mí me gustaría mucho poder compartir el resto de mi vida… ¡CON UN LOCO DE MIERDA COMO LO ERES TÚ!- de un movimiento sorpresivo cogió el volante; al parecer todo lo que dijo fue parte de una estrategia para hacer que se confiara.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TWEEK?! ¡NOS VAS HACER CHO…!- su captor no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-¡TRANK!- el auto se estrelló violentamente contra un árbol.

Se formó un sepulcral silencio, ninguno de los dos se movía dentro del destrozado vehículo cuya parte delantera se embutió contra el árbol, las ventanas y las luces estaban todas rotas.

-Ah…- gimió Craig recuperando el conocimiento -maldición….- susurró muy adolorido ya que tenía el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda rotos, los huesos de ellas sobresalían de la piel, tenía un pedazo de vidrio clavado en el costado izquierdo, un gran hematoma en la frente y escupía mucha sangre -Tweek… ¿estás bien…?- le preguntó a su acompañante.

Pero al verlo quedó en shock ya que el rubio había atravesado el parabrisas y quedó encima del capot del carro, no hacía movimiento ni sonido alguno y también tenía grotescas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Tweek…? Por favor… responde…- lo movió y al hacerlo vio su cara que tenía pedazos de vidrios incrustados en ella, con la boca y ojos entreabiertos y en estos ya no había ningún ápice de vida -¿Tweek…? no… ¡NO MALDICIÓN, NO!- gritó desesperado moviéndolo más fuerte consiguiendo el mismo resultado -¡POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA!- por primera vez en todo lo que ha dudado su historia con el rubio soltó unas amargas y dolorosas lágrimas -¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ, NOOOO!- gritó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas antes de quedar inconsciente.

Otra vez pasó el tiempo y ahora Craig tenía que pagar por sus actos. Cuando se curó lo iban a trasladar a la prisión en la que iba a estar hasta el momento de su juicio, pero cuando salió del hospital, estaba siendo esperado por muchas personas; tanto camarógrafos, como reporteros y demás gente que lo abucheaba y gritaba diciéndoles cosas como que era un asesino, un maldito lunático, un monstruo y otras cosas.

Entre todos ellos estaba l pequeño Pip que miraba con todo su odio al ex-doctor, con ojos rojos por las lágrimas y respirando agitadamente. Había estado esperando a que lo liberaran para poder darle su merecido.

Así que se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre sacando un cuchillo de su saco rojo para matar al asesino de su amigo y justo cuando estaba a tan solamente 5 pasos de él…

-¡No Pip, espera!- Kenny lo sujetó para evitar que hiciera alguna barbaridad. Como las demás personas estaban enfocadas en Craig no se dieron cuenta de lo que iba hacer el pequeño rubio.

-¡Suéltame Kenny, suéltame! ¡Tengo que darle a ese maldito el castigo que merece!- forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse

-¡Cálmate Pip, cálmate!- el otro rubio será mucho más grande pero aun así le costaba bastante trabajo someterlo.

-¡Debo vengar a Tweek! Es lo que él hubiera querido.

-Te equivocas Pip, eso no es lo que Tweek hubiera querido. Créeme, lo sé muy bien- le aseguro el mayor viendo hacia el Cielo -y no te preocupes, conozco a alguien que se encargará de hacer sufrir a ese bastardo como se lo merece por toda la eternidad cuando llegue su hora; se lo pediré personalmente- dijo esto viendo ahora al suelo.

-¡Es que Tweek era uno de mis mejores amigos!- el pequeño rubio estalló en llanto para enseguida abrazarlo luego de soltar el cuchillo a lo que Kenny también lo abrazó para consolarlo.

-También uno de los míos…- derramó unas cuantas lágrimas -pero lo que él más quería es que todos nosotros siguiéramos felices con nuestras vidas y no seguir lamentando su muerte- le sonrió un poco mientras le trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

Cuando Craig llegó a la cárcel, en vez de enviarlo a una de las celdas primero lo pusieron en una sala. Cabe decir que en todo este tiempo su mente casi se ha destruido del todo al haber perdido a la persona que tanto "amaba" y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en el pequeño rubio todos los días, a cada hora , a cada minuto y a cada segundo lamentado su miserable existencia.

-Craig- le habló de repente un hombre afroamericano, un poco más alto que él, usaba un elegante traje y llevaba condigo un portafolio. Obviamente se trataba de un abogado.

-Token…- se asombró un poco al verlo, al parecer eran amigos -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras que el recién llegado se sentaba delante de él y lo miraba con desprecio.

-Obviamente vine a defenderte- le dijo sin tacto alguno a lo que Tucker rió un poco.

-¿A defenderme? Creí que tú solamente defendías a las personas que en verdad eran inocentes- soltó con ironía a lo que el otro frunció el ceño.

-Por lo que he visto, sin lugar a dudas eres culpable de todo y en otras circunstancias no me tomaría la molestia de ensuciarme las manos con un caso como el tuyo, a pesar de que fuimos amigos- escupió cada palabra con un desprecio tan grande como el que tenía en sus ojos -pero Clyde tiene un corazón tan grande, que me suplicó para te ayudara; debes considerarte afortunado por tener al menos un amigo que aun te quiera.

-Me siento ten conmovido- el ex-doctor habló ahora con sarcasmo molestándolo más.

-No perdamos más tiempo y escúchame. Por haber matado a ese chico luego de haberlo torturado y por haber matado a esos tres hombres, sin duda alguna pedirán la pena de muerte para ti- Craig no se inmutó por eso -esto es lo que haremos. Diremos que el caso de ese chico de frustró tanto que perdiste la cabeza y enloqueciste, tal vez de esta forma te perdonen la vida y reduzcan tu sentencia a reclusión perpetua o te envíen a una institución mental en dónde permanecerás hasta que recuperes el juicio.

Craig rió a carcajadas por esto último debido a la ENORME ironía.

-No estoy para risas ¿Es que acaso quieres que te condenen a muerte?- Token se estaba impacientando.

-Mátenme, será lo mejor para mí. Sin Tweek ya no tengo ningún deseo de seguir vivo- enseguida se lamentó clavando la mirada al piso.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que te pueden hacer?- el abogado lo trató de hacer entrar en razón.

-Háganme lo que quieran, no me importa. No importa lo que me hagan, no importa cuántos años pasen, no importa si tratan de "curarme" e incluso si me tratan de lavar el cerebro, nunca podrán quitar de mi mente al lindo chico del que me enamoré el que me robó el corazón y la cordura, yo…

_**JAMÁS LO OLVIDARÉ…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 13/01/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Este fic por supuesto debe de entrar en la categoría de mis fics más retorcidos junto con: Perfectamente Jodido, Mi Más Grande Deseo, ¡Mío, Mío y Solamente Mío y de Nadie Más! & Nos Tenemos el Uno al Otro No Necesitamos de Nadie Más.**

**También espero que ninguna persona se haya traumatizado o algo así. Después de todo, no todos los fics de romance van a terminar con los protagonistas comiendo miel, fresitas, dándose besitos y cariñitos y debes en cuando hay que hacer uno que sea trágico y angustioso (Para variar debes en cuando los fics empalagosos)**

**Así que sin más me despido y de nuevo le deseo a Fernanda un feliz cumpleaños (Y puede que para el siguiente si te haga un fic todo color de rosas XD) y espero que las personas amantes del Creek, no me quieran hacer carnitas por haber hecho esta historia.**

**(De repente un punto laser se forma en mi frente y luego varios más por todo mi cuerpo) Okey… creo que es hora de… ¡IRME AL CARAJO! (Enseguida corro por mi vida esquivando los disparos dirigidos hacia mí) ¡Ah y por cierto, mi amigo Coyote Smith también hizo un fic en honor a Fernanda, de seguro les va a gustar! (sigo corriendo y evadiendo por poco todos los disparos)**


End file.
